The Legend of Pandora
by Road kill zone
Summary: The story of borderlands 2
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Pandora

So you want to hear a story? Of action, romance, heroes, villains if not to bad. Our story starts long ago on the distance planet of Pandora. The planet was home to many dangerous things such as bandits, killers, cheaters, theifs, but it was also home to the legendary Vault. They say the Vault is home to advance weapons, fortune, fame, and women.

So many adventures came from all over the galaxy to find the Vault those people became Vault hunters. Many came and went, but one day four Vault hunters came to Pandora. The four Vault hunters travel all over Pandora until they found the Vault. But it turns out the Vault had nothing, so the vault hunters retaird. Couple of years later a priceless element was found on Pandora it was know as eridium. The hyperion corporation knew of the eridium and came to Pandora to mine it all.

A man named Handsome Jack was the man behind the mining operation of Pandora. Not only that but Handsome Jake found another Vault on Pandora. Jack promise Vault hunters anything they wanted if they help him find the Vault. Many Vault hunters came to Pandora but, Jack lied. Every Vault hunter that came to Pandora died. But one day some of Vault hunters survied. That's where our story begens.


	2. Chapter 2 What Just Happened?

What Just Happened?

Axton: Wha… What. What Just Happened? Where am I?

Claptrap: You're alive! Now I can get off this rock.

Axton: shhhh. Shut up you hear that.

Claptrap: What!

Axton could hear someone screaming for help. As he started moving towards the sound he could hear a voice and see a tall figure standing over the screaming girl.

Gaige: Help me! Someone please help me!

Krieg: Salt the wounds!

As Axton started running towards the giant psycho he knew that the psycho could easy kill the young girl with one swing of his ax. So he had to get the psycho's attention and fast.

Axton: Hay ugly over here.

Krieg: You will discover pain!

Axton then pulled out his hatchet and started fighting Krieg with it. Krieg had the upper hand with his giant ax but Axton was a trained Dahl soldier. Axton was able to cut Krieg arm a little but Krieg back handed Axton with the ax. Krieg was about to lower the ax on Axton's neck when suddenly.

Maya: Stop!

As Axton and Krieg looked over they could see a blue haired woman standing there. This blue haired woman was a siren.

Maya: Both of you stop!

Axton: A little help here lady.

Maya: That psycho is not a normal psycho his different he saved my life.

Axton: What ok whatever get him off of me

Maya: Psycho leave him alone.

Krieg: Ok pretty lady.

Gaige: someone please help me up.

Krieg goes over to the train car and lifts it of the young girl's leg while Axton pulls the girl from underneath the train car.

Axton: you ok.

Gaige: yeah but my leg hurts bad.

Axton: I think it's broken. Hay robot you have a insta-heal

Claptrap: yes in my place over there.

Axton: Ok let's get her over there. Wait someone is watching us.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3 Hunters Become Prey

The Hunters Become prey.

Maya: What are you talking about?

Axton: Someone or something is watching us.

Krieg: We become prey!

Gaige: Hay watch out!

As Gaige shouted her words Axton was kick into Krieg.

Axton: Sorry big guy.

Axton pulled out his hatchet and Krieg pulled out his ax to fight the attacker. Swing after swing they miss, their attacker was fast. The team of two knew that they had to work together or they would die. The attacker first took down Krieg with one cut to the back now he was going after Axton.

Axton: wow! Ok stop what do you want. Wait fast, uses a sword that can only be one person. Zero stop it's me Axton.

Zero: I was aware it was you Axton.

Axton: wait what I thought we were friends.

Zero: We are. I wanted to test your skills.

Axton: You could just have asked me to fight sometime.

Zero: You would have held back because we are friends.

Axton: Ok who's that guy?

Zero: A person I found his name is Salvador.

Salvador: ….

Axton: What's wrong with him?

Zero: Unlike you he is quiet.

Axton: Whatever.

Zero: sorry I am that I cut you psycho.

Krieg: Salt the wounds!

Maya: Hay guys the kid passed out.

Axton: How?

Maya: Her leg.

Axton: Passed out from a broken leg?

Maya: I think there may be some internal bleeding.

Axton: Ok. We need to get her inside. Hay robot open the door.

Claptrap: Ok.

As Axton pick up the passed out Gaige he and the rest of the Vault hunters went inside from the storm.

Maya: Robot where is the insta-heal.

Claptrap: I have it right her….ahhh.

As the screams of claptrap could be heard the Vault hunters looked over to claptrap to see him get his eye and the insta-heal stolen by big monster with four arms.

Claptrap: ahhhhh. My eye! Get it back from him.

Axton: He's gone with your eye and the insta-heal.

Maya: The girl will die without it.

Axton: I know. Zero you and me will go get the insta-heal and eye back.

Maya: what about us.

Axton: You, the psycho, and Salvador stay here with claptrap and the girl.

Maya: ok.

Axton: Let's go Zero.

Zero: Ok.


	4. Chapter 4 A Life in Someone's Hands

A Life in Someone's Hands.

Axton: Its right there so Zero what's the plan?

Zero: We attack.

Axton: Just attack.

Zero: Yes.

Axton: Don't you think we need a plan.

Zero: What do you have in mind?

Axton: Ok this thing as four arms and we only have a hatchet and a sword. So that means we have to get close to it.

Zero: Could you keep it distracted.

Axton: Maybe why?

Zero: If you can keep it distracted I could sneak behind it can go in for the kill.

Axton: So what you mean is me get by butt kick will you sneak.

Zero: yes.

Axton: Thank god you're honest.

As Axton started to distract the monster, Zero started to sneak around the monster. The monster known better as a bullymog saw Axton and started to run to the Dahl soldier it did not notice the assassin sneaking around. The Bullymog first grab Axton with is four arms and throw him straight to the ground. Once the soldier was on the ground the Bullymog started beating him with all four arms.

Axton: Zero help me.

Zero: Ahhhhhh.

With one swing from Zero's sword the Bullymog's neck was cut open and the blood pored all over Axton.

Axton: Thanks now I'm covered in blood.

Zero: It's better than being dead.

Axton: I feel dead that thing beat the living crab out of me.

Zero: I saw.

Axton: we should head back fast that girl needs this insta-heal.

Zero: Ok.

Axton and Zero started headed back to claptraps place about couple minutes later they were back.

Axton: Hay lady were back.

Maya: My name is Maya.

Axton: Sorry Maya were back by the way my name is Axton and the dude behind me in black is named Zero.

Maya: nice to meet you Axton and Zero. Axton do you have the insta-heal?

Axton: yes its right here.

Maya: Do you want to give the girl the shot.

Axton: Sure I guess.

As Axton gave Gaige the shot he and the other Vault hunters could see the girl's leg start to turn bright red.

Maya: What's happening to her leg?

Axton: I think the insta-heal is working.

As soon as the insta-heal stop working the young girl started to wake up.

Gaige: Mmmmmm. What happened?

As Gaige woke up the first thing she saw was Axton's bloody face.

Axton: You ok?

Gaige: Yeh….what happened?

Axton: You passed out from some internal bleeding but don't worry your all fine now.

Gaige: I don't know how I can repay you.

Axton: Don't worry about. On second thought was your name?

Gaige: Gaige.

Axton: Nice to meet you Gaige I'm Axton the guy in black is named Zero the blue haired chick is named Maya the shorter guy is named Salvador. And the tall psycho doesn't have a name.

Claptrap: My name is Claptrap.

Axton: And the robot is named Claptrap. Hay Claptrap what did you mean when we first meet now you could get off this rock.

Claptrap: First I need to get my eye repaired, and then we can get to my ship and get of this rock.

Maya: How do we get your I repaired.

Claptrap: A man in Lairs Burg can repair it but first get some weapons from the box.

Axton: Aright let's grab weapons everybody and get to Lairs Burg.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lair's Home Part 1

Chapter 5

A Home For Liars. Part 1

Axton: Are we there yet?

Maya: It wasn't funny the last time.

Axton: So are we?

Maya: Knock it off Axton!

Axton: Fine. Zero you see anything?

Zero: Snow.

Axton: I could see that from down here.

Zero: We been working for hours does that robot know where the town is?

Claptrap: I know where we are going.

Zero: Maybe the robot girl should look at it.

Gaige: I only have one robot arm but, I can look at the robot as soon as I fix our maps.

Axton: I can't make it anymore, leave me to die.

Zero: ok.

Gaige: We can't leave him.

Maya: We're not and besides why is he tired he's the one in the military.

Axton: WAS in the military, I slept during most of my military years.

Gaige: What? What military lets you sleep all day?

Axton: Dahi was lazy about checking active soldiers.

Zero: Look.

As the group look to where zero pointed they could all see the town of lair's burg.

Maya: Is that the town?

Axton: Well It has to be its the only one.

Zero: I'll go take a look.

Maya: why haven't Salvador and Krieg talked?

Krieg: Blood bath for us all!

Salvador: ahhh?

Gaige: Can any one understand him.

Axton: No.

Salvador: I think his brain is fried like most psychos.

Gaige: Salvador are you Hispanic?

Maya: His a native of pandora so of course he is.

Axton: That's racist.

Maya: No it's not.

Axton: Yes it is.

Maya: No it's not Axton.

Axton: What ever.

Zero: Are you guys coming the town is there.

Krieg: The fires of hell rain upon us.

Axton: What? Oh fuck get down!

As Axton screamed gunfire started to fire upon the group.

Maya: Where is that coming from!

Axton: I don't know!

Zero: To the left!

Gaige: I don't have a shot!

Salvador: Nether do I!

Axton: Zero can you shot from up there?

Zero: No I'm pinned down by the rifleman on the roof!

Axton: Can any one shoot that rifleman?

Maya: I can!

Maya started to scan the roofs of the town in search for the rifleman once she found him she held her breath and pulled the trigger and in a madder of minutes the Rifleman was dead.

Maya: yeh!

Axton: Zero shoot the guy on the left!

Zero: ok!

As Zero said he shoot the bandit who was flanking the group on the left twice in the chest.

Axton: Nice.

Maya: There is still two shooters left.

Salvador: I can get one but the other one is the problem!

Axton: Shoot him!

Salvador: OK!

Salvador found the target and pulled the trigger twice the first bullet went though the targets trout and the second went tough his head.

Maya: Ok that's three one left.

Krieg: The last won will fill my wrath.

Krieg then ran down the field to the final target and pick him up and though him down and beat him to death.

Axton: Wow big guy!

Gaige: Nice.

Krieg: All will fill the pain of the Vault Hunters!

Axton, Maya, Gaige, Salvador: YEH!

Zero: yeh.

Axton: So that's liar's burg?

Claptrap: Yes.

Maya: Where is your friend?

Claptrap: Up in the house on the hill.

Axton: All right lets move it maybe he as food.

Maya: Are you really hungry?

Axton: Yeh! Lets go.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: A Lair's Home Part 2

Chapter 6

A Lair's Home. Part 2

Beep...

Axton: Nobody's home.

Claptrap: Try again.

Axton: Fine.

Beep...

?: Who is it?

Claptrap: It's me your old buddy claptrap.

?: You are no buddy of mine.

Claptrap: All come on I need someone to repair my eye and besides my minions save your town.

?: Fine ill opened the gate. Come on inside.

As the group walked into the house they were greeted by a man with a robotic arm and leg.

Sir Hammerlock: My name is Sir Hammerlock.

Maya: Nice to meet you I'm Maya.

Gaige: I'm Gaige, the one in black is Zero, the tall one is Krieg.

Salvador: I'm Salvador.

Axton: The names Axton.

Sir Hammerlock: Nice to meet you all.

Claptrap: So about my eye.

Sir Hammerlock: Yes claptrap I will fix it go lay on the table.

Gaige: Do you think you can fix it.

Sir Hammerlock: Yes I Believe I can. You can all make your self at home while I work on claptrap and, one more thing theirs food and drinks in the kitchen.

The Group: Ok.

Axton: Does any one know how to cook.

Zero: I do.

Axton: What really?

Zero: Yes.

Axton: Ok well I'll be outside if you guys need me and, come and get my when you guys are done.

Zero: Ok.

Outside.

Gaige: Axton?

Axton: Oh hay Gaige whats up?

Gaige: Can I ask you something?

Axton: What?

Gaige: About saving my life.

Axton: Hay don't worry about.

Gaige: Ok. Can I ask you something else?

Axton: Sure.

Gaige: Have you ever had a near death experience?

Axton: Yeh once.

Gaige: Can you tell me it and how you got over it?

Axton: Sure.

(Flashback: Axton, Axton, Axton?

Axton: Yeh sorry what?

Sgt. Steven: I was telling the new blood about that accident last year with you and Caption Madison and his team.

Axton: That story. What about?

Sgt. Steven: About how you where getting your butt handed to you.

Axton: I was losing the fight at first but then Officer Bivins showed up.

Officer Bivins: Yeh I saw you getting your butt kick so I figure I give you a hand.

Axton: Well you did not have to do that I could have handle them.

Officer Bivins: Yeh right.

Axton: Any way are we there yet?

Driver: No.

Axton: Are you sure?

Driver: Yes.

Axton: Ok. Let me know when we are close.

Driver: Ok.

5 Minutes Later.

Driver: We are 2 minutes out!

Axton: All right team get ready! Equipment test. Check!

Officer Bivins: Check!

Sgt. Steven: Check!

New Blood: Check!

Driver: 1 Minute out!

Axton: All right team get ready!

Driver: 30 seconds out!

BOOM!

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7: What Is A Hero?

Chapter 7: What Is A Hero.

Gaige: Did you die?

Axton: Really? Yeh I died.

Gaige: I know you didn't die I'm not a idiot.

Axton: Ok. So after the boom...

Zero: Foods ready.

Axton: I'll tell you later I'm starving.

Gaige: But, never mind.

45 Minutes Later.

Axton: Man Zero that was good.

Maya: Yeh it was really good.

Gaige: So Axton can you finish the story?

Maya: What story?

Gaige: Axton's near death experience.

Maya: Axton's near death experience I want to hear the story.

Zero: Me too.

Salvador: I would also like to hear it.

Krieg: Me too!

Gaige: Anyway last thing Axton told me was him and his squad was in a armored car when it went boom.

Axton: Ok ok listen up guys here it goes.

(Flashback. BOOM!

Axton: Team! You guys ok?

Sgt. Steven: Yeh I'm ok!

Officer Bivins: Me too!

Axton: New Blood!

New Blood: I'm ok!

Sgt. Steven: The Driver is bleeding I need a Med Kit.

Officer Bivins: I got one here!

Axton: Bivins, Steven help the Driver me and New Blood will give you guys cover fire!

Sgt. Steven: Ok!

Axton and the New Blood set themselves up against the armored car to fire at the men who where shooting at them.

Axton: New Blood shooter on the left!

Bang!

New Blood: Got him! Shooter on the right!

Axton: Got him!

New Blood: Axton on the roof!

Axton: Got him!

Sgt. Steven: We got him healed up!

Axton: Good New Blood grab the ammo!

New Blood: Ok got it!

Officer Bivins: We better have a plan or we won't make it long.

Axton: I don't know I'm working on it, Bravo squad you there.

Bravo Squad: Copy Alpha this is Bravo what is it.

Axton: Bravo we have been ambushed it was a trap I believe all squads are walking into a trap.

Bravo: Copy that Alpha, Delta and Foxtrot have all so been ambushed.

Axton: What about you and Charlie squad?

Bravo: No word on Charlie but we had some run ends with some firing squads but we handled them.

Axton: Bravo can you come give us some help?

Bravo: Copy that we are on the way.

Axton: Ok guys we have backup on the way.

New Blood: But we are Alpha Squad we don't need help.

Axton: Listen New Blood we my be Alpha Squad but everyone needs help.

New Blood: Yeh I know is just that... Bang!

Officer Bivins: New Blood!

Axton: New Blood come on get up get up!

Sgt. Stevens: His dead Axton.

Officer Bivins: We will be two if we don't get down missile inbound!

Axton: Team get down!

The missile that was heading straight for Alpha was a 720 missile created for one reason to fuck shit up. The 720 missile than hit the group and blew up what ever was left of the armored car.

Officer Bivins: Axton get up!

Axton: What?

Officer Bivins: Sgt. Steven is down and we got enemies inbound Commander listen me and Steven need you to focus.

Axton: Yeh ok Bravo do you copy Bravo?

?: Oh yeh!

Axton: Who is that?

Officer Bivins: Charlie squad.

End of flashback

Axton: And that's it the end.

Gaige: Really?

Maya: Gaige right that's it?

Axton: Yep.

Gaige: It can't just end like that.

Axton: Well it did.

Maya: No it didn't.

Axton: Yes it is now drop it!

The room went silent no one dared speak of it again.

Axton: I'll be scouting.

Gaige: I'll come with you.

Axton: No! You'll stay here ok.

Gaige: Ok.

To Be Continued?

New chapters every Wednesdays.


End file.
